Primeiro beijo
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Não é nada demais dar o primeiro beijo em um primo, certo?


**Primeiro beijo**

- Ás vezes acho que é só disso que aquelas meninas sabem falar.

- Isso o que?

- Beijo!

Lily Potter gritou zangada e sentou-se no sofá de frente a lareira na sala comunal emburrada. Hugo Weasley que estava sentado mexendo em seu tabuleiro de xadrez voltou a falar.

- Joga xadrez comigo?

- Ah! – ela exclamou raivosa – Eu aqui com o maior dilema da minha vida e você me chama pra jogar xadrez?

- Que dilema? Você nunca beijou.

- Exatamente.

Ela se ajeitou no sofá afim de explicar o seu grande problema.

- Todas minhas amigas já beijaram e vivem contando casos de como beijar é maravilhoso, um mundo fora da realidade...

- E... – o garoto disse tentando entender onde a prima queria chegar.

- E que elas viram para mim e dizem: _"Ah, coitada da Lily, com treze anos e ainda não sabe o melhor da vida"_ – ela gritou nervosa – Me sinto um peixe fora d'água.

- Se serve de consolo também nunca beijei – Hugo exclamou tristemente mexendo nas peças do tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Agente devia arranjar alguém para beijar. Eu queria que fosse com alguém especial, mas ninguém da o primeiro beijo na pessoa que vai passar o resto da vida junto.

- Está pensando em quem? – o primo questionou olhando diretamente para ela – sei de alguém que pode estar gostando de você.

Ela levantou do sofá empolgada:

- Existe um ser que pode estar gostando de mim? É ele, já decidi, nem sei quem é, mas estou tão desesperada que pode ser qualquer um.

Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça com as orelhas extremamente vermelhas.

- Sabe o que seria perfeito? – ela perguntou ainda empolgada – Um passeio a Hogsmead no próximo sábado. Você sai com alguma garota que gosta e eu com esse ai que você irá me arranjar.

Hugo riu e olhou para a prima:

- Ta eu falo com ele, aposto que vai aceitar. Aliás, ele já aceitou.

- Como sabe?

- É você Lily! – respondeu simplesmente.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Que garota você gosta? – ela perguntou displicente.

- Ah, nenhuma em particular – ele mentiu.

- Precisa ter uma, vai diga nomes! – ela insistiu.

Hugo franziu a testa pensando por um momento e falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a mente.

- Linda Berlini.

Lily arregalou os olhos assim que escutou o nome mas não disse nada.

xx

- Ok qual é o plano? – perguntou a ruiva para o primo no meio da última aula de uma sexta-feira.

- Eu vou simplesmente esbarrar com ela no corredor. Acidentalmente é claro. Por acaso. Ás 17 horas 30 minutos e 16 segundos exatos ela sai da sala de poções toda sexta-feira. Eu preciso correr até lá. Passar pela porta exatamente nesse horário, iremos trombar. Eu vou a olhar, ela irá me olhar. Vou dizer: _"Desculpe, não queria esbarrar em você aqui"_. Ela responderá: _"Deve ser meu dia de sorte, acho"._ Uma coisa irá levar a outra até que eu a chame para passear comigo amanhã.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas e resolveu não dizer nada sobre o plano do primo.

- Essa eu quero ver! Vamos! – ela gritou assim que o professor de feitiços os liberaram da aula.

Ambos correram o mais rápido que conseguiram descendo até as masmorras. Lily se afastou um pouco deixando que o primo exercesse seu plano de "Esbarrar acidentalmente" na garota mais popular do Terceiro Ano.

Hugo esperou ao lado da porta da sala de Poções e viu todos os alunos saírem esperando ansiosamente uma garota loira de cabelos platinados e olhos verdes aparecer. Mas ela não saiu pela porta. Ele olhou para dentro da sala e viu que ela estava completamente vazia. Derrotado virou seu corpo saindo da sala quando esbarrou em alguém.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos assim que viu a garota que ansiava bem na sua frente. _"Diga alguma coisa"_ sua mente gritava.

- Oi.

- Oi – ela respondeu risonha.

- Oi – ele disse novamente aparentemente não conseguindo encontrar outra palavra no seu vocabulário com a garota mais linda que ele já vira.

Lily observando a cena de longe bateu em sua própria testa e correu para socorrer o primo.

- Prazer Lily Potter – a ruiva estendeu a mão afim que a loira a apertasse – Sim sou filha do famoso Harry Potter, sabe eu vou passear com um cara amanhã em Hogsmead, mas eu já havia combinado que iria com meu primo antes de arranjar esse super encontro pra mim. Sabe, o cara que irei sair é realmente lindo. Mas não quero deixar o Hugo segurando vela, e nem quero deixar ele entediado no salão comunal jogando xadrez consigo mesmo, então você não quer nos acompanhar num encontro a quatro?

Linda arregalou os olhos tentando entender as palavras apressadas da ruiva a sua frente:

- Ta bom eu irei – ela finalmente respondeu voltando a andar deixando os primos sozinhos no corredor.

- Eu vou sair com Linda Berlini!

- Sim, galã do "oi" – ela zombou – Precisamos estudar. Venha!

xx

- Existem algumas regras básicas que devemos seguir para dar um perfeito primeiro beijo – Lily lia uma revista tipicamente adolescente nos jardins com o primo ao lado – Primeiro: É primordial tomar cuidado com a Higiene, nada de mau hálito.

A prima parou de ler e retirou de seu bolso uns tabletes verdes.

- São da loja do Tio Jorge – ela entregou alguns ao Hugo – Você masca e seu hálito fica refrescante por um dia inteiro.

O ruivo pegou os tabletes do suposto chiclete e guardou no bolso.

- Segundo: Antes de iniciar o beijo procure olhar nos olhos da pessoa, acariciar seu rosto, lhe falar algumas palavras bonitas – Lily voltou a ler – Vamos praticar!

Ela se postou de frente a ele.

- Vamos, acaricie meu rosto e me diga coisas bonitas.

- Está louca? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados

- Vou ser sincera, galã de uma palavra só, se você não praticar só irá dizer "oi" pra Linda.

Hugo encolheu o ombro derrotado. O que a prima não sabia é que era muito mais difícil falar palavras bonitas olhando para ela do que para qualquer outra garota do castelo.

Ele se ajeitou e levantou meio hesitante sua mão no ar. Encarou as íris castanhas de Lily. Respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em como você é diferente das outras garotas, te vi crescer sei todos seus defeitos, suas manias, quando está nervosa, ansiosa, triste, preocupada, determinada a realizar muito uma coisa como agora – Lily olhou para baixo constrangida mas Hugo relou em seu queixo e ergueu de novo a encarando - Sempre estabanada, verdadeira, limpa e transparente, você é assim inteira, não tem máscaras que cobrem seu rosto mostrando uma Lily diferente – ela respirava irregularmente enquanto sentia ele a acariciando no rosto – E eu adoro isso, cada pedacinho disso que é você e não mudaria nada – ele passou os dedos levemente nos lábios rosados dela - **M**as de todas as coisas que gosto em você, o que mais me chama atenção, são os seus olhos. Às vezes, sinto que você consegue ver através de mim, ver o que mais ninguém nunca viu e nunca verá. Eu gosto dessa sensação que me constrange, me intimida e ao mesmo tempo me conforta. Pois sei que sempre estaremos juntos – já dividiam o mesmo ar há tempos e Lily se permitiu fechar os olhos para enfim sentir seu primeiro beijo – E ai o que achou?

Hugo perguntou se distanciando dela. Lily abriu seus olhos frustrada e virou seu rosto que estava extremamente vermelho afim de que o primo não a visse assim.

- Ainda bem que você não diz só "oi" – ela tentou descontrair o ambiente.

- Ok quais são as outras regras? – ele perguntou e Lily voltou a ler a revista.

xx

- Ok, qual é meu par? – Lily perguntou ansiosa parada no grande portão com o primo do lado.

- Agente precisa conversar – ele disse com uma feição séria.

Todos sabemos que nada de bom vem depois dessa frase. Lily assumiu um rosto preocupado e olhou para o primo na expectativa de suas palavras.

- Ele desmarcou – Hugo finalmente disse.

- Como assim desmarcou? – perguntou indignada – Então toda aquele treinamento, toda minha noite não dormida, todo esse frio na barriga foi em vão?

- Desculpe-me a culpa é minha, não devia ter arranjado esse cara pra você, como forma de solidariedade não irei sair com a Linda hoje.

- NÃO! – ela gritou exaltada – Um de nós tem que provar se a teoria que estamos testando funcionará na pratica.

Lily olhou para o pátio e viu a garota loira de cabelos platinados vindo na direção a eles. Ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo de leve na face do primo.

- Boa sorte – ela começou a andar, mas parou e virou – Diga algo parecido com aquilo que disse a mim que irá funcionar. Comigo da certo.

Hugo ficou encarando as costas da prima e seus cabelos voando no vento conforme andava. Sentiu um formigamento gostoso na bochecha e escutou uma voz o chamar:

- Oi – era Linda.

- Precisamos conversar.

Todos sabemos que nada de bom vem depois dessa frase. Ou será que vem?

xx

Lily estava deitada nos jardins olhando os desenhos nas nuvens quando ouviu alguém sentar ao seu lado.

- Ela me dispensou – Hugo anunciou fazendo a prima sentar-se ao lado dele.

- Como assim?

- Disse que não sai com um cara de um vocabulário só – ele mentiu.

Jamais diria a prima que ele era o garoto que estava interessado nela. Jamais diria a prima que a Linda entrou no caminho do seu plano e que a tirou porque quis.

- Logo vi – ela revirou os olhos – Tem que desconfiar de garotas bonitas, normalmente elas não tem cérebro.

Hugo riu e sentou-se mais perto da prima.

- Então não é hoje que vamos dar nosso primeiro beijo? – Lily perguntou.

- Acho que esse tipo de coisas não da pra marcar num calendário.

Ela suspirou derrotada e olhou para baixo.

- Sabe, eu tive uma idéia maluca.

- Quando suas idéias não são malucas? – ele implicou com ela.

- É mal dar o primeiro beijo num primo?

- Acho que não – ele respondeu colocando suas mãos em seu rosto e acariciando com seu dedo polegar as bochechas rosadas dela.

Desta vez não houve palavras bonitas para aumentar o clima. Ambos ficaram se encarando alguns segundos, dividiram o mesmo ar pela segunda vez. Lily se permitiu fechar os olhos primeiro quando sentiu os lábios dele grudarem nos seus. O ruivo respirou forte e sorriu como se tivesse ansiado por isso há muito tempo e só agora estava acontecendo. Ambos deixaram a boca entreaberta e suas línguas explorarem lugares que antes estavam esquecidos. Hugo passou sua mão entre os cabelos da prima trazendo seu rosto mais junto do seu se possível. Lily passava suas mãos pelas costas dele imaginando como poderia ter ficado sem dormir com medo de não seguir todos os passos corretos sendo que era tão simples, tão fácil. Tão mágico.

Eles precisavam de ar e foi uma imensa tristeza que separaram os lábios.

Lily olhou para frente evitando encarar o primo que simplesmente não conseguia retirar os olhos dela.

- Sabe o que acho? – Lily perguntou raivosa.

- O que? – o garoto estava ansioso.

- Essas revistas idiotas não sabem nada sobre beijos.

Hugo sorriu e deitou na grama olhando o céu, brincando de achar desenho nas nuvens.

- Hugo, tive a mesma idéia maluca. Podemos repetir?

E então o primeiro beijo se transformou em vários.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__"Mas de todas as coisas que gosto em você, o que mais me chama atenção, são os seus olhos. Às vezes, sinto que você consegue ver através de mim, ver o que mais ninguém nunca viu e nunca verá. Eu gosto dessa sensação que me constrange, me intimida e ao mesmo tempo me conforta. Pois sei que sempre estaremos juntos" Isso não foi escrito por mim mas foi escrito para mim... Tinha que colocar numa Fic..._

Gostaram?


End file.
